Ash's Love Confession
by PokeFiction
Summary: First fanfic, Ash x Gary, I really tried to keep in the story line of the episode ash says goodbye to his companions and prepares for his new journey, like an alternative ending


**Hi! This is my first ever fan fiction, it takes place just before ash leaves pallet to go to the Hoenn region and start again on a new Pokémon journey, This fan fiction is ASH x GARY / GARY x ASH **

**It contains romantic man x man love between two rivals, and their secret love for each other**

* * *

'Good morning ash, did you sleep okay?' Delia ash's mother said cheerfully

'mmhm' Ash mumbled whilst eating (his favorite pastime)

'Oh! I almost forgot, Gary got back a couple of days ago, I'm sure he will be at professor oaks lab today' Delia smiled as she watched Ash's face light up as she said it

'Really! Gary Is home!?' Although Ash and Gary has been rivals for a very long time, Ash has always secretly enjoyed the nicknames and arguing because he loved to see Gary's smug smile it sent chills of excitement down his spine, Ash has always had a secret lust for Gary even when they were kids, ash has always had a thing for him

'Pika pika!' Pikachu squeaked in happiness, for his trainer

'Im gonna go see Gary now! ' ash said as he ran out of the door in excitement to see Gary's face again, it had been a long time since they had last spoke.

As ash ran to the lab, thoughts of expressing his love for Gary and him being turned down in his head played over and over, was this the perfect time to tell Gary his true feelings? Would Gary really turn him down?

'What? He's gone already?' Ash's happy smile had dropped, maybe he was too late

'Yes, you just missed him' Professor oak said, surprised ash even wanted to see him

'He did? Did he at least say where he was going?' Ash hoped to hear he was close by and easy to track down

'Not exactly, he said something about being inspired and got up and left before we could even ask him' Tracey explained,

'I think he wanted to make a fresh start, he even left all his Pokémon here, except for his Blastoise, We have no idea when we will ever see him again!' professor oak seemed saddened by not knowing when Gary would return

'mmm, Gary' Ash said with frustration, he didn't even tell his own granddad where he was going? How was ash ever going to tell Gary about his innermost feelings if Gary was nowhere to be seen!

'GARY! HEY GARY!' ash yelled as he saw Gary walk up the hill about to leave pallet town, he was relieved to have found him,

'Pika pi!' Pikachu yelled along with his trainer

'Oh hey ash, so did you come to say goodbye to me?' Gary said confused to why ash even bothered, they are rivals after all

'Yeah' 'Well thanks ash'

'Why are you leaving so soon?' ash said saddened by the news,

'I don't know, I just want to keep moving, I want to travel and learn more about Pokémon!' Gary said oblivious to ash's saddened expression,

'Oh, I see..' Ash said, thoughts began gathering in his mind, of pushing Gary against the tree, and kissing him,

Gary tilted his head 'What's wrong you seem.. like there's something on your mind'

And without any warning or real thought behind it, ash pushed Gary against the large tree behind him

'Ash! What the hell did you do that for' Gary said blushing with his head still tilted in confusion

'Because there is something I have to do.. something I should have done a long time ago' and with that ash kissed Gary as hard as he could, he had no idea what he was doing, but as Gary moaned into the kiss, and as it became more passionate, he imagined he was doing it right. And as they pulled away, both blushing bright red, ash decided this would be the perfect time to express his love for Gary,

'Gary, I know this might sound weird.. but.. ever since we were kids, I always had a crush on you, and I have fantasized my whole life of this exact moment, I love you Gary Oak, I always have' There was a deathly silence, ash bowed his head in shame after Gary didn't respond, and began to walk away. Gary grabbed ash's wrist, and whispered in his ear, embarrassed,

'I love you too..' And with that ash turned around and cuddled Gary,

They sat at the tree and held each other kissing passionately as the sun set, in ash's mind, this couldn't have gone better.

* * *

**The end, I hope that wasn't too long winded and it was fully readable :)**

**I don't own pokemon, but I really wished I did, Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
